


Treasured Keepsakes

by BroomballKraken



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: On the day of his first anniversary with Charon, Hermes shows up at the river Styx for business as usual, and to surprise his love with a gift. He did not expect anything in return, but Hermes should have known by now to expect the unexpected when it came to Charon.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 236





	Treasured Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I'm back with more of these two because they deserve to be stupidly cute and in love with each other lmao Anyway, thanks for reading!

Another day, another trip to the river Styx for Hermes, weighed down with souls ready to be taken to the underworld. The God of Swiftness had an extra sense of urgency as he raced through the skies towards his destination, for today was a special day; it was his and Charon’s first anniversary as a couple.

With a goofy grin plastered on his face, Hermes glanced back at his satchel, filled to the brim with messages and items of various importance that needed delivering. Nestled between all of that was a small box containing his anniversary gift for Charon, and Hermes was absolutely giddy with excitement to finally give it to him.

As he quickly approached their usual meeting place, Hermes' smile grew wider when he saw that Charon was already there. His tall, imposing figure was standing on his boat, his back to Hermes, and the trickster God’s smile morphed into a mischievous smirk. It wouldn’t hurt to have just a little bit of fun with his stoic lover.

Hermes slowed down as he approached Charon, making sure to fly as quietly as possible. Charon remained motionless, and seemed completely oblivious to Hermes’ presence. When Hermes was within arm’s reach, his hand shot out and grabbed Charon’s shoulder firmly.

“Surprise, Char-” Hermes started, but he was abruptly cut off when Charon took a step forward and spun around with alarming speed, swinging his oar at Hermes. The blade of the oar stopped only inches from Hermes’ face, and it was swung with such force that the wind it created ruffled his hair and the feathers on his head wings.

Hermes stared at the oar with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. What...What had just happened? Hermes blinked slowly before turning his gaze to Charon, and the way that his purple eyes were boring into him as he slowly lowered the oar made Hermes’ face go slightly pale. Charon...wasn’t mad, was he?

A low rumbling sound suddenly filled the air as Charon doubled over, clutching his chest and trembling slightly as purple smoke billowed from his mouth. Hermes jaw fell open even further, and he felt his face heat up considerably. Charon was _laughing_ at him. Hermes snapped his jaw shut and brought a hand over his face, trying to keep himself from laughing too. He didn’t expect to be beaten at his own game, especially by Charon of all people.

When Hermes had first met him, he never would have guessed that Charon was hiding this kind of personality under that silent, intimidating outer shell of his. Even now, he still kept it mostly hidden, and Hermes felt incredibly blessed to be one of the few people who ever got to see his unguarded, playful side. When Charon finally composed himself, Hermes pouted as he continued to hover in the air next to the boat.

“Charon!” he whined, slapping the back of his hand over his forehead dramatically and doing a backflip in the air, “I cannot _believe_ that you’d do something so mean to someone as cute and innocent as yours truly!” Hermes had decided to conveniently ‘forget’ that he had started this by trying to surprise Charon first.

“You would have sent me flying all the way back to Olympus if you had actually hit me, with those massive, bulging arm muscles of yours!” A grin crossed Hermes’ face when Charon huffed and rolled his eyes before groaning out a response.

“Me? Dramatic? Oh, I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about, love.” Charon’s low, rumbling laughter filled the air again, and Hermes couldn’t help but laugh along with him. When they composed themselves, Charon gazed up at Hermes and held out his arms. Hermes let himself float down and settle right into Charon’s warm, secure embrace. Charon pulled Hermes close, cradling him against his chest, and Hermes wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I must admit, there was a split second where I thought you might actually hit me with that massive oar of yours. You’re lucky that you’re so charming and handsome, otherwise I _may_ have been a little bit upset with you.” Hermes tapped Charon’s nose playfully when the latter let out a small, guilty groan. “Have you always been such a prankster? Or has my mischievous nature been rubbing off on you, hm?” Hermes nudged his way under Charon’s collar so that he could nuzzle his cheek against Charon’s neck, and he hummed when Hermes started trailing light kisses up his neck and along his jawline.

Charon turned his head when Hermes’ kisses reached his cheek, and a burst of purple smoke filled the air as Charon pressed his mouth to Hermes’ lips in a tender kiss. Hermes smiled as his hands slipped up to the side of Charon’s head, his fingers sliding through his lover’s soft hair. Hermes would never tire of the warm, fuzzy feeling that always spread through his chest whenever he kissed Charon, and he sometimes wished that they could stay like this forever.

When they eventually parted, a bright smile crossed Hermes face as he wriggled out of Charon’s arms. “Ah, that’s right! I have something for you, love!” Hermes knelt down on the boat and began rummaging through his overcrowded satchel, while Charon let out a confused groan. Hermes glanced over his shoulder, and found Charon watching him intently, and he let out a triumphant ‘ah ha!’ as he pulled out a small box and stood up.

“Happy Anniversary Charon!” Hermes was practically bouncing on his feet with excitement as he thrust the box at Charon, who stared at it with wide eyes. “Well, go on! Open it!”

A burst of purple smoke erupted from Charon’s mouth, and he let out a delighted groan as he took the box. It was black with a purple ribbon wrapped around it, and Hermes watched with bated breath as Charon carefully opened it and pulled out an orange and yellow feather. As Charon held it up to examine it, the green glow of the lambent plume cast an ambient light on his normally shadowed face, and the beautiful sight left Hermes speechless for once in his life. He felt his face flush and he shook his head to knock himself out of his trance.

“Surprise! It’s a feather from my very own wings!” Hermes pointed a finger up at the wing that sat on the right side of his head. “This one here, in fact! But, that feather isn’t just for show, you know! You may notice a bit of a pep in your step when you have it with you.”

Charon was still staring down at the feather in his hand, his expression unreadable, and Hermes felt a bit of sweat start to bead on his forehead. Oh no...what if Charon didn’t like it? Hermes’ stomach knotted up and he let out a nervous chuckle.

“It’s just, well...You’re always so busy, love, and you work so hard. I thought that this would help you get your work done faster so that you could relax more, but if you don’t like it, I’d understand-” Hermes’ rambling was cut off when he was suddenly engulfed in a massive cloud of purple smoke, and he let out a startled yelp when Charon wrapped his arms around Hermes and squeezed him tight as he hoisted him into the air.

“C-Charon...can’t...breath…” Hermes wheezed, but Charon only hugged him tighter, and Hermes squeaked out a laugh as he returned the hug. When Charon loosened his hold on him, Hermes placed his hands on his shoulders and looked down at Charon’s face. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat, and he raised a curious eyebrow.

A purple liquid had pooled in the corners of Charon’s eyes, and some of it had started to fall down his face. Hermes gawked at the sight, and he slowly lifted on hand up to cup Charon’s face.

“Charon, are you... _crying_?” Charon let out a shaky groan as Hermes gently brushed his thumb over his cheek, wiping away his tears. Hermes didn’t even think Charon _could_ cry, so this was a rather shocking revelation. A soft smile crossed his face and he chuckled, pressing his forehead against Charon’s.

“Well, I hope these are happy tears, at least,” Hermes teased, and he burst out laughing when Charon hurriedly confirmed that with a slightly panicked groan.

“Oh, I know, I know. I was just teasing, love.” Hermes wiped away the rest of Charon’s tears and placed a quick kiss against his forehead. “I must say, it’s quite amazing that you’re beautiful even when you’re crying. Not many people can say the same, you know.” Charon let out flustered noise and averted his gaze, pulling the brim of his hat down to cover his face. Hermes gazed at him fondly as Charon set him back onto his feet.

“I’m really glad that you liked the gift! Now, we should probably get these souls taken care of-” Hermes attempted to turn around, but he was stopped when Charon’s hand fell onto his shoulder. Turning back around, Hermes watched with a raised eyebrow as Charon reached under his robes and pulled out a small bag. It was not unlike the ones that Charon used to store his hoards of obols, but this particular bag looked to be made of a much nicer material, and it was tied off with a striking, orange ribbon.

“Is this...for me?” Hermes said slowly, and a smile spread across his face when Charon nodded and held it out to him. “You didn’t have to get me anything!” Having said that, Hermes was incredibly happy that Charon _did_ in fact get him something, and he took the bag and eagerly opened it.

“This is...oh _wow_ …” Hermes’ eyes widened in awe when he pulled out the gift; it was a bone hourglass, with a small skull adorning the top. Purple smoke was drifting out of the left eye socket of the skull - very much like the ever-present trail of smoke that was always wafting from Charon’s mouth - and the sand was the exact same color. It was absolutely beautiful, and Hermes tried to swallow past the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat. Charon hummed and let out a string of groans, and Hermes’ eyes widened as he listened to his explanation of what this hourglass was exactly.

“This...This will help me keep track of how fast I can make my deliveries? Really?” Hermes asked slowly, and his eyes welled up with tears when Charon nodded. “I can’t believe you remembered me mentioning that…” It had been during one of their regular meetups to transfer souls. Hermes had been talking Charon’s ear off as usual, and he had made an offhand comment about how he wished that he knew exactly how fast he was at completing his various jobs. Hermes had jumped right into a different topic of conversation right after, so he was shocked that Charon had remembered that, let alone took the time to make him such a beautiful gift.

“Oh Charon, I absolutely adore this! Thank you so much, I will most certainly treasure it forever.” The tears that Hermes had been trying to hold back spilled down his face. “Ha, now you’ve got _me_ crying happy tears too.” Charon let out an affectionate groan as he cupped Hermes' face and leaned down, pressing his mouth against his damp cheeks and kissing away the tears. Hermes laughed, overjoyed at the fact that he had been blessed with such a thoughtful and caring partner as Charon, and he placed a quick kiss on the corner of Charon’s mouth.

“Hm, I think I should find a nice chain to attach this to,” Hermes said when they parted, and he carefully placed the hourglass back into the bag, “It should make a rather beautiful necklace, although not nearly as beautiful as the person who gave it to me!” Charon let out an embarrassed hum, but his actual feelings were betrayed by the large volume of smoke that suddenly burst forth from his mouth. A cheeky grin crossed Hermes’ face as he picked up the feather he had given Charon before hovering in the air in front of him.

“And I know the perfect spot for your feather!” Hermes said, reaching over to tuck the feather into Charon’s hat. Charon groaned in approval as he reached up to take one of Hermes’ hands in his, their fingers entwining automatically. Charon tugged Hermes towards him, and Hermes was gladly enveloped in his warm, comforting embrace once more.

“Happy one year, Charon,” Hermes whispered as he wrapped his arms around Charon and pressed their foreheads together, “I’m looking forward to many, many more with you. I love you, more than words could possibly say. And I do know my fair share of words.” Hermes smiled when Charon laughed, and he groaned out an ‘I love you too.’ They kissed again, and again, and many more times as they continued to enjoy each other’s company on this special day. Hermes knew that no matter what the Fates had in store for them, he would always treasure the love that he held for Charon, and he knew that Charon felt exactly the same way.


End file.
